eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Bebot
Binibini ng Eat Bulaga on Television ''(''BEBOT) is an iconic "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" segment. It is a beauty pageant for local male celebrities dressed in drag. The candidates flaunt their beauty, talent, and wit to compete for the crown and the pageant title. The most notable candidate to have joined the Bebot ''pageant is its first-ever grand winner Precious Paola Nicole Ballesteros (Paolo Ballesteros). Another prominent candidate is Blackylou Blanco (Wally Bayola) who is memorable for joining the pageant numerous times and failing to win any prestigious title. Other well-known candidates include the alien diva Fredda Torra (Michael V), Mikiko Maganda Magalona (Francis M.), Chennylyn Mercado (Mark Herras), Alma Mother (Vandolph Quizon), and Baroness D' Goddess (Baron Geisler). ''Bebot 2005 [[Bebot 2005|'Bebot 2005']] ''is the first edition of the pageant held on 12 November 2005. It featured the hosts of ''Eat Bulaga! ''dressed in drag. The Dabarkads who took on the challenge included Paolo Ballesteros, Wally Bayola, Keempee de Leon, Janno Gibbs, Francis Magalona, and Anjo Yllana. Precious Paola Nicole Ballesteros was hailed as the first-ever grand winner of the pageant. Kimchi Changson bagged the title of first runner-up, while Janina Samantha Gibbs was declared as the second runner-up. One notable contestant is Blackylou Blanco (Wally Bayola) who protested the result of the pageant. She later became prominent for joining future ''Bebot pageants and failing to win any prestigious title. Bebot 2006 ''(February edition) The [[Bebot 2006 (February edition)|'February edition of Bebot 2006]] was held on 4 February 2006. It is one of the two editions held in 2006 and the second overall edition of Bebot. The show opened the pageant to other Kapuso stars who are willing to take up the challenge of dressing in drag. The celebrities who entered the competition included Antonio Aquitania, Rainier Castillo, Wendell Ramos, and Jomari Yllana. Eat Bulaga! ''hosts Jose Manalo and Michael V also joined the beauty competition. Bianca Gwendolyn Balatbat was crowned as the grand winner. Chloe Denise Patawaran placed as first runner-up, while Maria Popsicle Dimagiba won as the second runner-up. ''Bebot 2006 ''(November edition) The [[Bebot 2006 (November edition)|'November edition of ''Bebot 2006]]' 'was held on 11 November 2006. It is one of the two editions held in 2006 and the third overall edition of ''Bebot. Five local male celebrities who are willing to dress in drag were invited to compete in the segment. The celebrities who entered the competition included JC de Vera, Mark Herras, Jeremy Marquez, Brad Turvey, and Ryan Yllana. Wally Bayola joined as the sixth contestant to once again compete as Blackylou Blanco. His character made a comeback after losing the very first edition of Bebot. Chennelyn Mercado was crowned as the grand winner.'' Nancy Fetuccini placed as first runner-up, while Rhiana Dabiana De Leche won as the second runner-up. Blackylou Blanco once again failed to bag any prestigious title for the second time. ''Bebot 2007 [[Bebot 2007|'Bebot 2007']] is the fourth edition of the pageant that was held on 10 November 2007. Celebrities featured in the edition were Polo Ravales, Mo Twister, Boy2 Quizon, and Vandolph Quizon. Meanwhile, Wally Bayola joined as the fifth contestant Blackylou Blanco. His character was given the opportunity to compete once again in the pageant after losing two previous editions. Alma Mother was crowned as the grand winner''. Pa-Girl Two placed as first runner-up, J. Mo as second runner-up, and Paola Putti as third runner-up in the competition. Blackylou Blanco once again failed to bag any prestigious title for the third time. ''Bebot 2010 [[Bebot 2010|'Bebot 2010']] is the fifth edition of the pageant that was held on 10 April 2010. Celebrities featured in the edition were Paulo Avelino, Baron Geisler, Rocco Nacino, and Sam YG. Wally Bayola was given the opportunity to compete once again in the beauty pageant as Blackylou Blanco, after losing three previous editions. Baroness D' Goddess was crowned as the grand winner''. Roca-Roca Naa Aku placed as first runner-up, Shivakler Bumbye-Bay as second runner-up, and Paulina Alamnyopoba as third runner-up in the competition. Now on her fourth year, Blackylou Blanco once again failed to win any prestigious title. She only took home a Loyalty Award and was given a 0% score by the judges. ''Bebot 2019 [[Bebot 2019|'Bebot 2019']] is the sixth edition of the pageant that'' premiered on 5 August 2019 and concluded on 10 August 2019. Ten local male celebrities were invited to compete in the segment. This 2019 edition ran for one week. It was part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" segments, such as ''Little Miss Philippines,'' Mr. Pogi'', and Maid in the Philippines. ''The short-lived revival of these segments was meant to give the new generation of Filipinos an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. These segments were done in "limited engagement" only. Kidney Spears was crowned as grand winner. ''J. Low-Blood was hailed as the first runner-up, while Shakira Brown placed as second runner-up in the competition. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:2000s Segments Category:2005 Segments Category:2006 Segments Category:2007 Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2010 Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Bebot Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Segments for Celebrities Category:Quality Articles Category:Recurring Segments Category:LGBT Pageants Category:Pageants